


Strange Teens

by Alyssa_M12



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Magic, F/F, F/M, M/M, Vampires, Warlocks, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5539988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa_M12/pseuds/Alyssa_M12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life doesn't get any worse for a teenager in high school. Unless of course you add teenage supernatural beings with crazy hormones and messed up families.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really just decided to let my imagination run wild with this. All mistakes are my own, obviously I don't own these characters, except for Alex. I'm really not a writer I just enjoy doing this for fun so the formatting is probably all wrong. Oh well. Um enjoy I guess?
> 
> Oh also in this fic Carl and Debbie are a bit older. Debbie and Ian are only a year apart from each other. Same with Carl and Debbie, and Lip and Ian. Also Liam is 5.

_ Ian and Debbie are the only two witches in their family. A couple years ago while cleaning out the attic Ian found a book in a box labeled "Asshole" It was a spell book, Ian spent the next few weeks practicing using his magic and teaching himself spells. Then a year later Debbie started showing signs of magic too, and he started to teach her what he knew. When Ian taught himself all the spells in the book he went back to the attic and found the box labeled asshole and found a symbol on a  _ _ business card _ _ that was the same as the one on the front of the spell book. He hoped he was assuming correctly and went to the address on the card. _

 

_ He walk until he found his designation. A fairly big garage considering this is south side. He walked inside and ran the bell at the front desk. A girl around his  _ _ age _ _ came out front and just stared at him tilting her head in question. _

 

_ "Can I  _ _ help _ _ you?" She asked. _

 

_ "I'm kinda hoping so? Do you know where I can find Ronnie Martinez?" _

 

_ "Up the road around the corner he's buried behind the  _ _ abandoned buildings _ _... Why do you ask?" _

 

_ "Oh umm.. Never mind sorry." Ian started to walk away but he stops abruptly at the words the girl speaks. _

 

_ "You're not human.... Are you?" _

 

_ Ian turns around slowly, wide-eyed. He nodded his head and responded. _

 

_ "No.. I..I don't think so." She smiled brightly at him. _

 

_ "I'm Alex!" She extends her hand for him to shake and he does. _

 

_ "Ian..." _

 

_ "Well it's nice  to meet you Ian!" She's says cheerily. "Can you tell me what you are? Or do you not know?" _

 

_ Sheepishly Ian responds "I know I can do spells... I think.." _

 

_ "Can you show me?" She asked curiously. There's something in the way her dark brown eyes sparkled and her curly dark brown hair surrounding her tan skin bounces when she's rocking on her feet looking really excited that it somehow calms Ian down enough to conjure an apple into his hand. _

 

_ "Oh!" She exclaims while grabbing the apple from his hands and taking a huge bite and smiles brightly at him. _

 

_ "Well Ian seems like you're a witch, well since you're a dude that would make you a warlock. How'd you learn that? Did  _ _ your _ _ mom or dad teach you?" _

 

_ Ian shakes his head. He honestly didn't think he could inherit this from either Monica or Frank. So he had to ask. _

 

_ "Do I have to have a parent that's... A witch or a warlock to be one?" _

 

_ "Yeah, let me break it down this way. In order for you to have a gift like magic at least one parent has to be of magic. Mother or father doesn't matter but the child has a 50/50 chance of being either human or magic. Do you have any siblings?" _

 

_ "Oh uh yeah I have two older siblings and three younger ones." _

 

_ "Is there anyone else in your family with magic?" _

 

_ "Um..." _

 

_ "You don't have to tell me, sorry. My mom tells me I can be quite nosy. How about I tell you about me? Since I know a little bit about you!" _

 

_ "Yeah..okay." _

 

_ "The name is Alexandra Martinez. My grandpa owned this garage before he was killed. We wasn't the nicest warlock, he got involved with some pretty dangerous vampires ending up dead don't really know how. I'm not old enough to know the truth, I just know that my parents are lying when they tell me what happened. My mom is a witch and my dad is a warlock. My dad Ricky took over the garage, but Ronnie was my mom’s dad, her name is Angela. I have a younger brother! His name is Jace and he's 2 years old, you should probably know that a witches/warlocks magic usually doesn't present itself until leading up to the eleventh birthday. Oh! Do you have a spell book? There are a whole bunch of spells and spell books around the world!" She continues on excitedly. _

 

_ "I uh yeah I think I do it's..hold on it’s in my backpack." He says while taking off his backpack and opening it to grab the book and show her. _

 

_ "Ohhh a triquetra. Damn this shit is nice!" _

 

_ "Can I ask a question?" _

 

_ "Ask away my friend." _

 

_ "Before..how did you know?" _

 

_ "Know what?" _

 

_ "That I'm uh..I'm.." He trailed off. _

 

_ "Not human?" She finished _

 

_ "Yeah." _

 

_ "I don't know really. It's kind of a gift I have aside from magic. I can sense when people are supernatural creatures or witches. I'm not old enough to to decipher what kind you are I just knew you were different." She smiled. It's a nice smile, comforting. _

 

_ He hears arguing and then a man appears behind the counter. _

 

_ "Alex you're supposed to be working not flirting with little boys! Why don't you make yourself useful and go to Frankie or something." His badge read Randy. Who's Randy? And who's Frankie? _

 

_ "Fuck off Randy why are you still here? Weren't you  _ _ fired _ _ like yesterday?" She scoffed. "And I am not flirting with Ian! I'm having an intellectual conversation with him which you would understand if you had a brain. Besides... He's not my type, and I don't think I'm his either" She has an evil grin on her face while walking away. _

 

_ "Bye Ian!" She screamed while walking through the door to a man huddled over a car. _

 

_ Wait, does she know? She can't know can she? Wait.. What about her? Oh god this is all so confusing. _

 

_ When Ian goes to school the next day he spots Alex sitting alone in the cafeteria reading some book, he decides not to sit with Lip and Karen today and grabbed his lunch and sat across from Alex. _

 

_ Without looking up she smiles. _

 

_ "Hello Ian." _

 

_ "Hi Alex, I didn't know you went to school here?" _

 

_ "Just started. My grandpa dying was pretty recent. And we moved here from New York." _

 

_ "You lived in New York?" _

 

_ "Yeah but before you get excited I'm from Harlem, there's really no difference between there and here." _

 

_ "What are you reading?" Deciding to change the topic. _

 

_ "If I tell you would you keep it quiet?" He nodded his head. And she showed him the book. It was another book of spells only this one was full of spells he didn't know. _

 

_ "Do you know all of these?" _

 

_ She leans closer and whispers "Uh no this is the spell book of the week. Every week my mom gives me a spell book with different spells in it. And I have to memorize how to do every spell and perform them for her." _

 

_ "Wow. I only have the one I showed you. And I learned all of those already I started teaching my little sister Debbie some of it.." _

 

_ "So you do have a sibling with the same....gift." _

 

_ He hesitated. "Yeah. Yeah I do. She turned 11 a couple weeks ago." _

 

_ "If you want I can bring you some of the spell books I've already read and practice with you. And after that teach you some of the ones I'm learning." _

 

_ "Really?" _

 

_ "Yeah I don't see why not. It'll be fun! And I would really like to meet this Debbie. Only when you're comfortable though of course." As she finished her sentence Lip walks to the table and claps his shoulder. _

 

_ "Hey Ian what's up?" _

 

_ "Uh nothing really just hanging out with my friend Alex." He turns to Alex. She's looking at him kinda like she was looking at Ian earlier yesterday. "Lip this is Alex, Alex this is my older brother Lip." Lip smiles at her flirtatiously and reaching his hand towards her. "It's a pleasure to meet you." She just stares at Lip’s hand then his face and chuckles. "Yeah well of course it is I'm a delight!" Ian bites his bottom lip and is trying to hold in a laugh looking at Lips confused face. Until he can't take it anymore and starts laughing along with Alex. Lip grumbles something under his breath while getting up to leave. _

_ After several minutes they both calm down. _

 

_ "How the fuck are you two related?" _

 

_ "I ask myself that question everyday." He smirks while they both dig into their lunch. _

\---

He woke up the same way he always woke up.

 

You'd think waking up early for school would be easier considering you've been doing it everyday since elementary school, but no it just gets more difficult. Summer vacation just finished and school is starting again, Lips a senior, Ian's a junior, Debbie's a sophomore, and Carl's a freshman.

 

"KIDS! BREAKFAST!" Fiona screamed.

 

Groaning Ian got out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a piss and brush his teeth.

 

He had a feeling that today was going to be different, and when he walked out of the bathroom he could tell Debbie felt the same way with the look she gave him.

 

Everyone got dressed and went downstairs to an awaiting Fiona with breakfast. They ate, grabbed lunches said their goodbyes to Fiona and Liam and started walking to school. Lip and Carl leading the way with Ian and Debbie trailing behind.

 

"Something doesn't feel the same." Debbie whispered to Ian.

 

"What do you mean Debs?" Ian asked.

 

"I don't know I can just sense that things are going to change, and soon."

 

They all turned the corner, walked across the street and headed towards their school.

 

"We'll talk later Debs, okay?" She nodded and they headed their separate ways. Debbie and Carl going left while Ian and Lip go right.

 

Lip walks straight to his on again off again girlfriend Karen. While Ian keeps walking, heading indoors and going straight to his locker. As he opens the locker door it's slammed shut. Turning around he sees Alex walking towards him with her permanent smirk resting on her face and her hand going back to rest at her side.

 

"Hey stranger"

 

"Hey Alex" Ian smirked.

 

"Guess what?"

 

"I'd rather save some time and head straight to what you're going to tell me."

 

"Fine. You're no fun.” She pouts. “ Anyway I hear there's some transfer students, haven't seen 'em yet though. I think the name is Milkovich."

 

"Milkovich? Really?"

 

"Yeah why?"

 

"Nothing it's just... The Milkoviches used to live here before they moved. Never expected to see them back in the south side."

 

"Huh. Well what can you do? Anyway, let me see your schedule, your lazy ass was too busy fucking around with our boss that we never got to spend any time together this summer."

 

"I'm going to regret telling you about Kash aren't I?" Ian groaned.

 

"Everyday for the rest of your life, Gallagher." She says with a smirk.

 

The bell rang and Alex and Ian gathered their stuff and headed for their first class AP English. They walked in and took their seats next to each other. The teacher introduces himself as Mr. Miller, he's an older man with pale skin and gray hair. He's talking about the book they had to read over the summer, The Great Gatsby. Ian didn't have time to read the book over the summer with all the overtime he worked just so he could be with Kash and fuck in the storage room of the bookstore. He ended up just renting the movie and watching it. Ten minutes into the class and an assigned essay later, a boy with black hair pale skin and stunning blue eyes walks in. Ian can't take his eyes off of him. He's... He's beautiful.

 

"And who are you?" Mr. Miller asked.

 

"Mickey. Mickey Milkovich." Mr. Miller checks the roster and nods his head. The teacher tells the boy-Mickey- to take a seat and resumes teaching the class and filling in Mickey on the assigned essay. The only available seat is in front of Alex. Ian takes a moment to thank whatever higher power is out there that had Mickey sitting so close to him. He turns to look at Alex as she's passing him a note. He grabs the note and opens it.

  
' **He's not human** '


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Fuck Mands. I think.. I think someone knows about us." She did not expect to hear that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly from Mickey and Mandy's point of view. And then Ian again towards the end. 
> 
> Mistakes are still my own.

Waking up in her old room was a bit weird for Mandy. They haven't been to the South Side since some shit went down, and then their dad got into debt with some werewolves, he took them all and fled south side. They were in California up until Terry and Colin were killed on a run a couple weeks ago. Iggy packed up the house, sold it and said they were going back home.

 

The court gave Iggy guardianship over Mandy and Mickey. Doesn't really matter that much, Mickey’s got a year until he turns 18, and Mandy has got two. Iggy and Mickey kept getting into the same argument on whether or not Mickey would be going to school. Mickey wanted to get a job and help with the bills, and Iggy wanted him to get an education.

 

Mandy ended up getting a part-time job at a diner. And Mickey settled on working part-time at a music store. It was the only agreement they could work with.

 

Today Mandy and Mickey go to school in the South Side for the first time since they left 6 years ago.

 

Mandy got out of bed grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom to get changed. Once she was done she woke up Mickey and went to her room to put on her eyeshadow and eyeliner.

 

Leaning on her door fully dressed Mickey speaks up "Why do you put so much of that shit on you're going to look like a fucking raccoon, you're already a skank you gonna add looks like a fucking racoon too? Seriously Mands you wanna look like a fucking skanky raccoon?"

 

"What the fuck Mickey get out" She screamed. She was not in the mood to deal with Mickey today.

 

"Whatever. Breakfast is on the fucking table bitch" He grumbled walking away.

 

She finished doing her makeup and went to the kitchen to eat her breakfast with her brother. Soon enough Iggy came to join them in his overalls for work.

"You guys working today?" Iggy asked with a full mouth of pancakes. They both nodded.

 

"Why don't you try swallowing your fucking food before you fucking speak that shit is nasty."

 

"Fuck off Mickey"

 

"I have idiots for brothers." Mandy murmured. Both brothers heads turning towards Mandy so quickly they'd probably have whiplash.

 

"Fuck you" They said in unison. Laughing and high fived each other. Yup, utter idiots Mandy thought.

 

Mickey grabbed all of their plates and cleaned them. Grabbing their bags and keys they all left the house. Iggy to his new job at the garage, and Mandy and Mickey for school.

 

After a couple minutes of silent walking Mickey spoke up. "How do you think it'll be?"

 

"What? School?" He nodded.

"I honestly have no idea Mick.. I just hope it was better than the last one."

He laughed. "Anything is better than the last one Mands. I checked out this place before we settled here. The basement is way too small for caged werewolf fights."

 

She signed "At least Terry ain't around to bring us with him taking bets on the fights. And see which one of us would win. That was brutal."

 

"Yeah.. Yeah Mands, at least.."

 

They walked into the school and headed for the main office to get their schedules. Mandy and Mickey were both incredibly smart. The only subject they didn't like was chemistry, but only because they didn't like the smell of chemicals, and it is a really fucking stupid class.

 

They had to wait for the principal before they could go to class so they sat waiting. The first bell rang and they were still waiting until he finally walked into his office and sat at his desk and started talking. He introduced himself as Mr. Wright.

 

Mickey zoned out most of what he was saying preferring to stare blankly outside the window. Mandy was taking in every word about after school activities and the curriculum of their classes.

 

Once he was done talking he excused them for being late by handing them passes to give to their teachers and they walked out of the office with schedules in their hands and confusion written on their faces. Mickey started walking away from Mandy.

 

"Mick where the fuck are you going you don't even know where your class is" she screamed after him. He turned the corner giving her the finger disappearing and leaving Mandy on her own.

 

She stopped someone walking in the hallway and asked for directions to her first class and headed there.

\---

Mickey was really confused, this school looks really fucking stupid. Who the fuck really goes to school on the South Side anyway? He promised Iggy though, and he doesn't plan on disappointing him anytime soon.

 

After a couple minutes he finds his classroom. He takes a deep breath and opens the door. The teacher stops talking and everyone is looking at him. He vaguely heard the teacher talking to him even though he's staring right at him.

 

Oh shit "Mickey. Mickey Milkovich." Handing him the piece of paper from the principal.

 

He walks to the only empty seat in class in front of a tanned skin girl with dark brown hair and eyes. She's looking at him with her head tilted a questioned expression on her face. And then suddenly her eyes widen and something like realization appears.

 

I wonder what that was about..

 

He hears her tear off a piece of paper, folding it and handing it to the kid next to her. He turns his head to get a look at the kid. And.. Woah not a kid. Nope not a kid. A redhead. A hot redhead. With muscles bulging out of his tight shirt. Jesus Christ he's got to calm himself down before he pops a boner just staring at the fucking guy.

 

Red is reading the note the girl gave him and then he quickly snaps up his head and looks directly at Mickey.

 

Well he's not one for subtlety. Mickey decides to raise his eyebrows at the redhead. The kid turns to look at the girl sitting next to him. Asking a silent question that much was obvious. The guy nodded his head and starting writing on his own piece of paper ripping it off and quickly handing it to Mickey.

Why is this kid handing me a note? He thought. He freezes when he reads it.

' **What are you** ?'

 

He gets up takes his stuff and walks out of the classroom not looking back.

\---

Mandy is sitting in the middle of her history class when she smells him. Mickey.

"Fuck" she whispered. She excuses herself from class and follows Mickey’s scent. She finds him sitting on the floor of the boys bathroom distressed. He looks up at her.

 

"Fuck Mands. I think.. I think someone knows about us." She did not expect to hear that.

 

"The fuck do you mean someone knows about us Mick?" She whispered bending down to sit next to Mickey.

 

"I mean I walk in class and I get handed this." He hands her a crumpled piece of paper and reads it.

 

Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit.

 

"This... I mean this could mean anything really. Why..how..how could someone know?"

 

"They knows Mands I don't know how but they know."

 

"THEY?" She screamed. 

"As in more than one fucking person?" She panicked. 

"Fuck Mick did you do anything? How could someone fucking know I don't understand."

 

"Fuck you no I didn't do anything."

 

"We need to kill them. Mickey we got to kill them no one can fucking know!"

 

"Yeah Mands? What do we do when two teenagers go missing? Like that's not suspicious enough, but who wouldn't blame the Milkoviches? Huh? 'Everything weird started since they moved back'. They would know it was us and arrest us Mands we can't, and won't fucking kill anyone."

 

"Like cells could actually hold us."

 

"Mandy we're not killing anyone. Maybe, maybe they're like us, maybe they can smell us like we can smell each other. I should talk to them."

 

She sighed. "I doubt it, Mick."

"Well it's worth a shot I'm not fucking killing anyone unless it's absolutely fucking necessary, Mands. Never again."

 

She huffed out a fine getting up and headed back to class leaving Mickey still sitting on the floor of the boys bathroom.

\---

That wasn't suspicious, Ian thought. He turned to Alex, worry written all over her face. Mickey just got up and walked away. Without looking back. He admittedly could have handled that a little better. He started to panic a bit. Enough to get Debbie's attention he could feel her enter his mind. They could communicate telepathically since they're siblings.

 

" _ You okay Ian _ ?" He heard her say

 

"I think I just found out what's going to change around here Debs" He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to grab the note Alex gave him.

 

' **You talking to Debs?** ' He nodded his head at her.

 

" _ What is it? _ " Hearing the curiosity in his sister’s voice made him smile. She was always one for curiosity and answers screw the cat she wanted to know.

 

"Milkoviches are back." He said.

 

She was quiet for a minute before he spoke up again. 

"Alex says the one in our class, Mickey, he's not human Debs."

 

" _ Well then what is he? Does she know? _ "

 

Ian turned in is desk towards Alex about to ask when the door swung open and in sprung Mickey, again. He took his seat in front of Alex and ignored them. He wrote something in the corner of his notebook. And then facing it towards Ian. Curious, he read it.

 

' **Boys bathroom after the bell rings. Bring her.** ' There is an arrow pointing at Alex drawn underneath the words.

Mickey turned his head looking directly at Ian. And Ian nodded his head.

He closed his eyes and searched for Debbie through his mind. Finding her and entering her mind. Showing her his encounter with Mickey. That’s another thing they could do, share their memories. So he shows her what is going down at the end of class.

 

After the memories were done playing Debbie spoke up. " _ I'll meet you there. _ "

  
Ten minutes later the bell rang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like writing when I woke up so I did. And here it is. Hope you liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey couldn't believe fucking witches and warlocks exist. And he's met them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so since I have absolutely no life whatsoever I decided to write another chapter today. 
> 
> All mistakes are my own.

When the bell rang Mickey and Ian stared at each other before Mickey walked away. Ian turns to Alex giving her a small smile.

 

"He wants us to meet him in the boys bathroom right now. Debs is meeting us there."

 

She looks hesitantly at him. "He's... He's.. Fuck he's something and I feel like I should know like it’s on the tip of my tongue but at the same time not quite."

  
  


"What do you mean?"

 

Lowering her voice and stepping closer to Ian she said "I can't get a good enough read on him. I just know he's not human."

 

"Well hopefully we'll find out in the bathroom." They packed up their stuff and headed to the boys bathroom. When they got there Ian told Alex to stay outside and wait for Debbie only to come in when the bell rang and the hallway would be empty. And walks into the bathroom.

 

Mickey’s leaning against the wall in the far corner of the bathroom. He looks up as Ian approaches him. Ian was the first to speak.

 

"Um.. Hi. I'm Ian."

 

Mickey just stared at him nodding his head. "Mickey."

 

"Yeah uh I know. We used to be in little league together before you uh.." He smirked. "Took a piss on first base and got kicked off the team." He finished.

 

Mickey laughed and if his eyes were blue before something about his laugh made them shine brighter. Ian kept staring at him with a small smile until Mickey cleared his throat and spoke.

 

"Where's the girl?" Mickey asked looking down at the floor.

 

"She's uh outside the bathroom waiting for the hallway to clear before she 

comes in." He says while pointing to the door.  "Um, I hope you don't mind but there's someone else too."

 

Mickey snaps his head up quickly looking almost afraid before he catches himself and snarls. "What the fuck I said you and the girl not another-"

 

"I don't know who you think we are, but the last thing we want to do is expose you or anything of the sort, I'm not like that" Ian whispered the last part.

 

The bell rang and a minute later Debbie and Alex walk into the bathroom. Debbie looks at him the same way Alex does. And Mickey starts to growl, stopping Debbie in her tracks. Alex on the other hand just laughed.

 

"Oh god why didn't I see it before?" Still laughing. "That makes perfect sense now." All three of them look at Alex with confusion written all over their face.

"Oh come on you guys don't see it? He's got  werewolf written all over his freaking face!"

 

That put Mickey on the defensive and he went to attack Alex. His eyes glowing a bright blue and claws growing from his finger nails, teeth growing longer and sharper. He didn't get a chance to attack before Ian cast a spell that placed a force field around the three of them.

 

Mickey was flown across the bathroom and into the walls behind him by the impact. Getting up Mickey looked confused. Nails, teeth, and eyes returning to normal.

 

"What the fuck..." He murmured

 

"Ian put this thing down right now. You're scaring wolf boy here." He listens to her and removes the force field. And Alex steps forward towards Mickey.

 

"What are you?" Mickey asked. And the smile Alex gave Mickey had given Ian déjà vu back to when they first met 4 years ago.

 

"Well wolf boy I am glad you asked. My name is Alex, behind me is redhead number 2 aka Debbie, and you've already met redhead number one, Ian here. We're all witches. Well I mean if you want to get technical Ian's a warlock because he's a dude."

 

Mickey raises his eyebrows and suddenly starts cracking up "Yeah okay I'm calling bullshit."

 

“You’re a werewolf and you are calling bullshit on witches?” Debbie asked

 

"Okay wolf boy. How about a nice steak? How do you like 'em? Rare? Medium rare?"

 

Furrowing his eyebrows he answers "Well Done, asshole."

 

She smiled and conjured the steak on her right hand and then a beer in her left. Mickey stares in awe.

 

"Holy shit.." Grinning Alex hands the items to Mickey.

 

"This.. This shit is real?"

 

"As real as you are wolf boy." Mickey practically inhaling his steak, then started to chug down the beer, and smiled.

 

"Can you.. Can you guys just stay here for a second? I'll be right back." All three of them nodded and Mickey headed out the bathroom door.

\---

Mickey couldn't believe fucking witches and warlocks exist. And he's met them. He left in search for Mandy sniffing her out and finding her in her math class. Standing outside of the door he knocked and the teacher opened the door. He had to come up with a cover story to get Mandy out of class and quick. And decided to use their normal excuse.

 

"Can I help you?" The lady asked

 

"Um yeah hi I'm looking for Mandy Milkovich I'm her brother Mickey, there's an emergency involving our dad and I just needed to speak to her." He looked behind the teacher to see Mandy packing up her bags and walking towards the door.

 

"Is dad okay?" Feigning worry.

 

"I don't know Mands, but uh Iggy called said he wanted to speak to us."

 

"Okay. I'm sorry Mrs. Anderson I'll be back as soon as possible." Tears slipping down her face. Mandy could be a really fucking good actress when she wants to be. As they're walking away she turns to Mickey and punches his arm.

 

"Ow bitch! What the fuck was that for?" Rubbing his arm.

 

"What the fuck was that for Mickey? I was in class, and you used our code for wolf emergencies!"

 

"I talked to them." She snapped her mouth shut. Opening and closing before she spoke again.

 

"What did they say?" Fear was evident in her eyes.

 

"I don't think we have to worry? But um..there's kinda three now..not two..so there's that."

 

"MICKEY!" She punched his arm again

 

"What? They brought the third one it’s not like I picked a random fucking person in the hallway and said hey guess what? I'm a fucking werewolf!"

 

"Fine where are you taking me?"

 

"Boys bathroom." He replied simply

 

"Boys bathro-what the fuck. Why are we going to the boys bathroom?"

 

"Because that's where they are."

 

"They? You want me to fucking meet them?"

 

"They don't know about you. At least I don't think they do, the girl Alex- the brunette-might I don't know how but I'm guessing one look at me and she kinda just knew what I am...Whatever just fucking get in the bathroom and have a conversation with them you're better at this than me." Mandy reluctantly agreed, she didn't need her brother fucking this up. They walked into the bathroom and found two redheads and the brunette.

 

"Um this is my sister, Mandy this is uh Debbie..." Pointing at the red headed girl "..Alex.." Pointing to a familiar brunette girl "..and uh that’s Ian." Pointing to the red headed boy. She smirked knowing all to well what must be going on in her brother’s mind because of this redhead."

 

The brunette girl spoke up.

 

"Oh shit.... You guys related to Iggy?"

 

"How the fuck do you know Iggy?" Mickey asked

 

"He's working at my family's garage. She was with him when he applied. He started this week right?" Both Milkoviches nodded their heads.

 

"So he's a werewolf like the both of you."

 

"What makes you think that?" Mandy asked.

 

"Well because my dad has only been hiring people who either: know about the existence of supernatural people ,or is one, for like the past year or so. And when your brother filled out the application he wrote down wolf, so there's that."

 

Sensing a shift in Mandy, Ian spoke up.

 

"We're not going to tell anyone about you guys so long as you don't tell anyone about us." He looks at Mandy and then Mickey, he keeps his eyes steady on Mickey though.

 

Before anyone can speak the bathroom door swung open and someone walked into the bathroom. Mandy and Mickey turned around to look at the intruder.

 

"Lip.." Ian tried to say before he was interrupted by the man.

 

"Uh what are you guys doing in here?" Lip asked

 

Thankfully Debbie spoke up. "We were gonna smoke but then we saw that the school for some reason invested in a new smoke alarm" she said while pointing to said alarm, and quickly doing a spell to fix the alarm.

 

"Oh well if you really want to smoke just go behind the school Debs no one gives a shit." He said while laughing not bothering to look up at it.

 

"Right well that killed my mood maybe we should all just go back to class." Mandy said and everyone quickly agreed walking out of the bathroom leaving Lip behind.

 

Debbie stopped Mandy in the middle of the hallway and spoke to her. "Listen um Lip he's uh he's our older brother, mine and Ian’s. You weren't in the bathroom earlier so you don't know what we are, Mickey knows though. Um Lip and our older sister Fiona know about us-what we are- but we won't tell them about you guys. I promise."

 

"Thanks" is all Mandy said before walking away back to class.

\---

Mickey walked out of the bathroom as quick as possible. He turned around looking for Mandy and caught sight of Ian and Alex following behind him. Alex claps Ian on the back and starts walking in a different direction probably heading to her class. Ian kept walking towards him.

 

"Hey listen that was uh my brother back there and he knows about us, me and Debs she's uh my younger sister, but if you don't want to we won't tell him about you and your family." He smiled at him. A warm tingling feeling surrounded his body. Was that magic? It didn't feel like it, but he wouldn't really know.

 

"Lip huh? You Gallagher then? You the little scrawny ginger kid who playied second base?" Mickey joked.

 

But all he received was a bright smile from the redhead.

 

"Yeah I actually can't believe you remembered." He said chuckling. Ian has a nice smile, it makes his eyes shine almost magically. And Mickey couldn't believe how gay that sounds.

 

"Yeah uh I'd appreciate it if this stays between just us. The less people know the better."

 

"Yeah no I get it. My older siblings only know about us because Debbie couldn't control her magic when she first got it. Whenever she got upset the whole blocks power went out and they put two and two together and confronted Debbie, she freaked out and told them, then they came to me. It was all pretty hectic, I called Alex and she helped."

 

"Didn't need your whole life story Red." If he didn't know any better he would've thought Ian deflated a bit by the nickname.

 

Shaking his head Ian responded "Right well I should head to class. I guess I'll see you around."

  
"I guess so." Mickey said before turning and walking away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Obviously it's weird they just met someone else sorta kinda like them, but at the same time not really. We have secrets we got to keep and so do they. We may never know theirs and vice versa. They're probably fighting a mental battle on whether or not to trust us. I advise you do the same."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's like 4am and I can't sleep so here's another chapter.
> 
> Mistakes are still totally my own fault.

Everyone went throughout the day as if nothing had happened that morning. As if their secrets weren't just exposed. Ian had another class with Mickey and two with Mandy. They all had lunch together, which was pretty quiet that not even Alex spoke. At the end of the day all Gallagher kids migrated to the front of the school waiting for one another. Lip and Debbie were already waiting when Ian walked up to them. Only waiting on Carl.

 

When Carl finally managed to meet up with his siblings his neck was covered in hickeys that weren't there that morning. Lip and Ian congratulated him while Debbie scoffed and they all headed straight for home. The walk wasn't that long and they were at the Gallagher house in no time. Everyone throwing their bags on the couch and heading to the kitchen for snacks.

 

Ian grabbed a banana and a water bottle and went back to the couch to grab his bag. Saying goodbye to everyone and heading to work at the bookstore. He used to work for Kash at a store he owned a couple years ago before it was burned down, and his wife Linda turned it into a bookstore. No one expected their profits to increase from selling books instead of other crap. They still kept a couple of fridges and stocked them with beers and soft drinks because you can always make more money with beer involve.

 

Alex got a job helping out when the bookstore started up. She works weekends at the garage and weekdays working with Ian. Ian rounded the corner and bumped into someone.

 

"Oh shit I'm sorry"

\---

Mandy met him by his locker when school was done for the day so they could walk home together. Mickey and Mandy kept quiet the entire walk home but as soon as the front door slammed shut behind them Mandy spoke.

 

"What the fuck are they?" She asked.

 

"You probably wouldn't believe it until you actually see it, I know I didn't."

 

"That doesn't answer my fucking question Mickey. You trusted them with a secret we've never told anyone and I don't even know what they are."

 

"Jesus fuck Mands they're witches. Yes those exist too, no I'm not fucking playing with you and Ian placed a fucking force field around the three of them when I tried to attack Alex. Oh and then she made a fucking steak appear out of thin air. So yes I believe them. Now can we cut this conversation fucking short we have to get ready for work." Saying the last sentence while walking to his room to grab his work shirt.

 

"Jesus fuck" she whispered then went into her room and put on her uniform for the diner she works at. What the fuck does a squirrel have to do with waffles anyway?

Once they're both dressed they grab some pop tarts and leave the house heading in different directions they split as they got off the bottom step. Mickey walking left while Mandy went right.

Mandy walked into her job clocked in, and went to the kitchen to grab herself a pen and notepad then to find which tables she was waiting this afternoon.

 

Mickey headed down the street making a few lefts and rights when he turned a corner, that's when he bumped into something or someone.

\---

"Oh shit I'm sorry" Ian immediately said.

 

"Watch where you're fucking going" Ian looked up at that voice coming face to face with none other than Mickey Milkovich.

 

"Oh.. Uh hi." He said while giving a small pathetic wave.

 

"Hey" Ian said breathlessly. He checked the time on his phone.

 

"Oh shit I uh I have to get to work or I'll be late, but uh nice seeing you again."

 

"Yeah alright later Gallagher." He threw a wave in Ian's direction and continued walking away.

 

Oh how Ian loves to watch him leave. He turns and walks into the bookstore ready to start working.

\---

Of course he would bump into Gallagher on his way to his job at Erick's Escapades. You'd think it’s like a fucking sex shop or something, but it's a fucking music store. A really fucking stupid name for the store but this asshole gives him a paycheck at the end of each week and he wasn't about to fuck that up. 

 

His boss, a 22 year old college dropout named Erick lectured him in the art of being on time. Two minutes. Two fucking minutes that's how late he was. He had to bite his tongue so he wouldn't snap back at him or worse.

 

Fucking Gallagher.

\---

Alex was already there when Ian walked in stacking books onto the shelves.

 

"Cutting it close Gallagher." She scolded turning around to face him.

 

"Yeah I uh I literally bumped into Mickey on the way here." That spiked her interest.

 

She folded her arms across her chest. "Did he say anything?"

 

"Nah not really. He only spoke like three sentences to me. I hope this isn't weird. Him knowing our secret, and us knowing his. Yeah no this is definitely weird."

 

"Obviously it's weird they just met someone else sorta kinda like them, but at the same time not really. We have secrets we got to keep and so do they. We may never know theirs and vice versa. They're probably fighting a mental battle on whether or not to trust us. I advise you do the same."

 

"Yeah and what about you? You fighting any internal battles that no one knows about?"

 

"Always." She said smiling.

 

"Yeah and what would that battle be?" He tauntingly asked.

 

"It's the same question I ask myself every day. To order pizza or to chicken wings." She smirked.

 

"Words to live by, by Alex Martinez everyone." He started clapping sending both of them into a fit of laughter. It quickly died down though when a door opened and they had to look like they were actually doing their jobs. Ian turned around when he felt someone touch his shoulder.

 

"Hey Ian do you think you could help me with a shipment in the backroom?" Kash asked.

 

"Sure I'll be right there let me just tell Alex to cover the register." Kash nodded and started walking towards the back room. Ian got up from behind the counter to tell Alex where he was going.

 

She pinched his cheek "Happy fucking." She smirked letting go of his cheek and patting it and walked away to the register.

 

He gave her the finger and started walking towards the back room. He saw Kash sitting on the counter in the backroom. He walked up to him spreading out his legs so he could fit in-between them. He grabbed the back of Kash's neck and brought his lips to his own. They kissed for awhile before they got impatient and started to take off their clothes. Ian grabbing the bottom of his own shirt to take it off and then started to unbuckle Kash's belt. He was so focused he didn't realize Debbie entered his mind until she spoke.

 

" _ Ian, we have a problem. _ "

 

"What is it Debs I'm kind of busy here." Still kissing Kash he grabbed the back of his thighs to slip him off the counter so he could pull his pants down.

 

" _ Monica's back. _ " He froze all of his actions.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

 

"Call the store Debs tell Alex."

He resumed kissing Kash, gently this time. And that's when the knock on the door was heard and then Alex's voice.

 

"Ian? Hey Ian your family just called, there's an emergency with your mom." She spoke loudly through the door.

 

He looked up at Kash wide eyed.

 

"Go home Ian it's okay Alex and I got it go be with your family." That's what he liked about Kash at first he was so understanding.

Ian kissed Kash once more. "Thank you." He bent down to pick up his shirt and put it back on and walked out of the backroom into the store. Got behind the counter to pick up his bag and turned to look at Alex.

 

"Do you think it's bad?" She asked.

 

"It's Monica. You can never know." She walked towards him and wrapped him in her arms and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. "Be strong Gallagher and remember the force is with you." She joked.

 

What he would do without Alex he would hopefully never know.

\---

Debbie was playing Call of Duty with Carl when Frank walked into the house. He headed straight for the kitchen which is no surprise. He came back to the living room with a beer in his hand just watching them play. Why the fuck is he smiling like that she thought. Then she asked him.

 

"Well I'm glad you asked sweet pea, I just found out that one of my settlements came through." Of course he's only this happy when money is involved.

 

"Do you know if Kev is home? I need to borrow his car."

 

"Fuck I don't know Frank go check yourself." Fuck she got shot. She respawned and tracked down the fucker that killed her. "DIE YOU STUPID SACK OF SHIT"

Frank grumbled something and then walked out of the house.

Debbie didn't think much of it until about an hour later when Frank and Kev came running into the house when she was sitting in the kitchen doing her homework with Carl.

 

"Woah what did you guys do?" Carl asked

 

"Are you running from the police?"

 

Kev ran out of the back door and slammed it shut while Frank slide under the kitchen table trying to hide when the front door swung open and a black woman barged into their house screaming. Behind her was another woman. She looked like-

 

"Mom." Shit.

 

"Debbie.. sweety and Carl.. hi honey."

 

Debbie turned to look at her younger brother to see his jaw tight. He's not looking at her. Fuck she can't handle this alone.

"Grab your stuff Carl let’s go out." They packed their things and headed upstairs not listening when their mother called after them.

 

Carl went into the boy’s room and Debbie stormed into hers and sat on her bed. Shit she had to tell Ian. She closed her eyes and searched for Ian with her mind. When she found him she spoke.

 

"Ian, we have a problem." She felt bad and disgusted at the same time she could tell he wasn't alone. The thoughts on the surface of his mind were quite gross she didn't need to know what her brother thought when this particular act was about to go down.. literally.

 

" _ What is it Debs I'm kind of busy here. _ " Oh how she hated to be the bearer of bad news she knew she had to tell him. Call her selfish but she needed her older brother right now.

 

"Monica's back." He gave her instructions to call the store and tell Alex so that's exactly what she did. She heard the phone ring and on the fourth ring the phone was picked up.

 

"Kash's Katches how can I help you?" Alex spoke. You could tell how bored she was by her tone.

  
  


"Alex, can you get Ian to leave early or something?" She said panic taking over

"Sure Debs what's up." Her voice was filled with worry

 

"Monica's back." She heard a sharp inhale on the phone and then she softly spoke. 

 

"Yeah okay Debs I'll get him out, you stay calm I'll get Ian. Get out of there if you can."

 

"Yeah yeah okay thanks Al" she hung up her phone and walked into the boy’s room. And crawled up the bunk to sit next to Carl.

 

"You wanna go bowling?"

 

"Why do you think she's here?" He asked instead of answering her question.

 

"I don't know but I have no doubt that it had something to do with Frank."

 

"I called Lip, left a message. I think he's with Karen" he said

 

"I called Ian they let him out of work early."

 

"Someone should probably tell Fiona." Carl said

 

"Nah I already have one money maker leaving work early for this shit show we don't need another."

 

"Yeah I guess you're right... So what was it you said about bowling?"

Debbie huffed out a laugh hooking her arm around her brother’s shoulder. She let go 

and jumped off the bed.

 

"Well let's go then if we go now we should be able to get to Patsy's Pies by the end of Fiona's shift and get some free pie."

Carl jumped off the bed and followed his sister down the stairs and out the front door. Ignoring whatever argument Monica and Frank were having.

\---

Fucking Monica. Why the hell is she back? Alex thought while she sat at the counter. Kash was putting the leftover books that she didn't get to finish, away. He was avoiding her gaze. Why was he avoiding her gaze? My my Mr. I fuck young dudes what are you hiding? She got up at walked to Kash standing in front of him so he couldn't avoid eye contact. She slowly waved her right hand in front of his face his eyes following the act. She smiled. Perfect.

She whispered a spell under her breath and Kash's eyes snapped back onto her own.

 

"Why are you avoiding me?" She asked him.

 

"Because I have a feeling you know about Ian and I" That's it really?

 

"That's it? You're avoiding me because I know you like to fuck teenage dudes? Actually let me correct myself, you like to get fucked by teenage dudes."

 

"Yes and I'm not sure if you'd tell Linda."

 

"You're afraid I'm going to tell your wife that you're having an affair with a teenage boy?" He nodded his head.

 

"Well this is fucking boring." She grumbled.

 

"I'm not stupid dude I don't have a death wish. An angry Ian is equivalent to a fucking volcano erupting. You don't want to be anywhere near it when it does. I like to live, you obviously wouldn't know anything about living you being in closet and all. Or should I say the backroom."

 

"Like you can talk I see you checking out all the girls that walk in here don't lecture me about being in the closet."

 

"Ah I never said I was in the closet mister. I just don't advertise it. I like girls so what? I like dudes too. I don't discriminate the world is my oyster. Besides people actually know I'm bisexual, not just someone I'm fucking."

 

This is ridiculous I don't know why I'm even bothering. She thought to herself.

She checked the time on her watch, great another 4 hours left of this. That's when the idea popped into her head. She grinned.

 

Thank god for truth spells, and not remembering anything after its cast.

 

"So Kash..." She said turning around to sit at the front counter. "What's the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to you? And don't be afraid to really get into the graphic details."

  
She leaned forward on the counter. Now this, this is going to be fun.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You guys have no respect for your own mother what kind of children are you?" A black woman said. 
> 
> "Who the fuck are you?" Fiona asked
> 
> "Bob." The woman said simply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was at the Bronx visiting family all day yesterday so I didn't get to post this. So here it is!
> 
> Mistakes are still my own fault cause I'm lazy af, just kidding I've read this like 5 times so if there's still mistakes my b.

After he and Karen finished their second round Lip decided now would be a good time to check his phone. He reached down to the floor and takes his phone out of his pants pocket. 2 missed calls, a text message and a voicemail all from Carl. He clicked on the voicemail and waits to hear his brothers voice.

"Hey Lip I guess you're probably fucking at Karen's right now. Just when you're done could you just uhm fuck this is weird, but Monica's back and she's downstairs yelling at Frank for something. There's was a black lady with her too but I don't know why, I guess that's not really important but Debs and me are getting out the house. I'll let you know where in a bit. Later." Shit. He checked his messages.

**Carl** : Me and Debs went bowling. Going to Patsy's afterwards. Ian left work early and is going home.

Fuck if this isn't a recipe for fucking disaster he doesn't know what is. He got up and started getting dressed.

"Where you going?" Karen asked sleepily.

"Shit I got to go home and deal with the shit show that is my family." He leans down on the bed to kiss Karen goodbye. And heads back for his house. When he gets there he sees Ian sitting on the steps smoking a cigarette. He heads over and sits down next to him. Grabbing the smoke and taking a hit.

"You been inside yet?" He exhales and hands it back to Ian.

"Nah I was waiting for you. Debbie said they didn't tell Fiona yet. They're gonna wait until her shift is over. And then they're gonna bring Liam to Sheila's for the night."

"Fuck. Why is this our life?" He asks himself.

Ian shrugged and stubbed out the cigarette. He then stood up, Lip following as they headed inside.

\---

Debbie and Carl finished bowling and started heading to Patsy's Pies. She hoped Fiona wouldn't get mad that they waited this long to tell her about Monica. When they walked into the diner they saw Fiona sitting in a booth next to a co worker of hers counting money. They headed over to them and tapped Fiona on her shoulder.

"Hey monkeys what are you doing here?" Fiona smiled.

Ugh we're really going to need this fucking pie Debbie thought. How the fuck were they supposed to tell her? Fiona's smile turned into a frown once she noticed the matching grimaces on their faces and asked the question they really didn't want to answer.

"What's wrong?" Fiona asked.

"Monica's back."

\---

When Ian and Lip get inside they heard Monica yelling at Frank. Several years ago that would've been a regular occurrence, but since she left its not anymore.

"YOU BROUGHT ME BACK HERE FOR MONEY?" Monica screamed.

Of course it was money. That's what'll get Frank to do just about anything. Must be a lot if he was willing to drag her ass back down here. It doesn't look like anything is broken so already this fight is one of their better ones. They walked further into the living room going unnoticed and just watched it play out.

"No! No of course not I just wanted to see you! Of course I didn't expect you to be playing house with black lady shrek over there" Was Frank's drunken response. That's when said woman started choking him. Under any other circumstance they would've let her choke Frank. God knows he deserves it, but unfortunately this isn't any normal circumstance. So Lip pried the woman's hands off Frank's neck and Ian pushed her backwards away from them.

"Leave him the fuck alone" Ian said

That's when Monica noticed them.

"Oh my god.." It looked like she was about to cry. Well that's not their problem. They both turned around to look at Frank.

"You alright Frank?" Lip asked him.

"Yeah son I'm good. Thanks boys." He said while patting Lip and Ian's back.

Monica started walking towards Lip and Ian with her arms open wide. "Lip... Ian"

They both took steps backward when she stepped forward. So she stopped walking and put her hands down.

"How are you guys?" She asked.

Lip was the one to respond. "I was good about a half hour ago until I found out you were back."

"Don't talk to your mother like that" the black woman scolded.

"I'm sorry who the fuck are you?"

"This is Bob my girlfriend." Monica said

_ ‘Girlfriend? Looks like I'm not the only gay one in the family.’ _ Ian thought.

"Gay? You're gay?" Monica asked him.

“Aw shit it’s you. You’re the fucking parent.”  _ Which means she can read my mind. Just fucking great. Really what I needed today. _

“Answer the question. Are you gay?”

"Yeah only my family knew. Which is why you didn't." He responded.

"HEY! What did I say about talking to your mother like that?" Bob said.

"With all due respect lady, shut the fuck up." Lip snapped.

Bob started to charge at Lip, and that's when Frank punched her in the face. She fell back and onto the floor.

"Bob!" Monica said and went to her aid.

"Oh that's nice real fucking nice where was that concern when she was charging at me?" Lip asked.

"Oh right nowhere because you actually don't give a fuck about your kids. Just do yourself and all of us a favor and fucking leave and don’t ever come back." He turned around and walked up the stairs to his room.

\---

"Monica's back"

It took a moment for Fiona to realize what she heard was what was said. Shit.

"Oh fuck we're gonna need some pie." She said. She finished counting the money and gave it to Sean. She quickly spoke to him and he let her take home a pie.

"Debs can you grab Liam? He's sitting on the counter over there." She pointed to a direction and Debs followed where she pointed and found Liam coloring on a piece of paper. She nodded her head and went over to pick him up. Leaving Fiona and Carl standing.

"We thought we should take Liam over to Sheila's for the night. Frank's at the house so he probably isn't going back to that house tonight." Carl said.

"Yeah. Yeah that's a good idea. Why don't you guys go do that and I'll meet you home. Okay?"

"Yeah okay Fi." Carl turned around and went to Debbie whispered in her ear. They both gave Fiona a hug before walking out and heading to Sheila's.

Fiona stood staring at the front door where her younger siblings left for a minute before she took off her apron grabbed her bag and headed home. She could already tell that this was not going to be pleasant.

\---

After Debbie and Carl dropped off Liam they decided to take the long way home. Walking down the sidewalk looking at anything and everything to keep their minds off of what was probably going down at the house. Debbie looked across the street and thought she saw a familiar face. She took off in that direction with Carl following her from behind.

She opened the door of the store and walked inside. Looking around she noticed a whole bunch of CDs and records. Huh by the name you would've thought it was a sex shop. She looked around and saw who she was looking for talking to a skinny looking guy with blonde hair and goatee.

"Hey Mickey." She said.

Mickey turned around and his eyes widened.

"Oh shit hey, what are you doing here?” He narrowed his eyes. “You following me?"

"Nah there's some heavy shit going down at our house and we're trying to avoid going there." Carl said.

"Oh.. Uh sorry?" He said.

"Don't be, our moms a cunt."

"Carl!" She said smacking her brother upside his head.

"Sorry he can be a bit... Um how do I put this nicely? Let's just say blunt."

"Nah it's cool my moms a bitch too" Mickey said.

"Anyway how are you? Everything cool?" Debbie asked.

"Yeah little red everything is cool."

"Yo Mickey you can head out time to close up." The blonde guy yelled from across the store.

"Alright later." Mickey yelled back.

"Do you mind if we walk with you? The longer it takes for us to get home the better." Debbie asked.

"Sure little red. Come on." Mickey said gesturing for the both of them to follow. He held the door open for them and headed for the direction of his house.

\---

When Fiona walked into the house through the back door Lip was charging up the steps. She placed the pie on the kitchen table and walked into the living room.

"What the fuck?" She screamed

Ian went over to hug her. She returned the hug and let go. Walking over to her parents.

"What are you doing here Monica? Why are you back?" She asked.

"Your father brought me back here because of some settlement money" Monica said. "I thought I won a teddy bear" she broke down in tears.

"Seriously a fucking teddy bear? That's what it takes to get you down here? Good to know that if we ever need you we'll just say there's a fucking teddy bear involved must be some magic fucking teddy bear if it gets you down here for the first time in what? 5 years." Fiona snapped. She was getting angry real fast.

"You guys have no respect for your own mother what kind of children are you?" A black woman said.

"Who the fuck are you?" Fiona asked

"Bob." The woman said simply.

"What the fuck are you doing in my house?" Fiona yelled

Monica came to this woman's defense. "Fiona this is my girlfriend Roberta."

Girlfriend? Fucking girlfriend? She turned her head and looked at Ian. He looked at her and just nodded his head.

"Oh for fucks sake just get out of my house, the three of you." She was starting to get a headache.

"No we're not leaving without Liam." Bob said

"The fuck you want with Liam?" Ian spoke up

"We're taking him home with us." Who the fuck does this Bob think she is.

"Like hell you are." Lip yelled from the top of the stairs coming down and standing next to Ian.

"You don't understand the importance of a black child being raised by a black parent." Bob argued.

  
"He'll live." Lip said defiantly. His face in a snarl.

 

"You better watch your mouth boy. I may not be your mother and I will not hesitate to beat you." She yelled at Lip.

 

"You touch any of my kids and I will not fucking hesitate to snap your fat fucking neck." Fiona barked at her

 

"HES NOT EVEN FRANKS" She yelled.

 

"Hasn't stopped us from raising another one of our siblings." Fiona snapped back. Before Bob could respond Frank shoved her and she fell against the lamp breaking it.

Now stuck in darkness Fiona, Lip, and Ian grab their phones and turned on the flashlight.

 

"Alright everyone outside. NOW." Lip ordered.

\---

"So what's it like to be back home?" Debbie asked Mickey.

 

"Weird."

 

"Yeah? How so?"

 

"I don't know kid it's just weird. Last time we lived here I was with both of my parents and I had another brother. My dad fucked up and we had to leave."

 

"What did your dad do?" Carl asked

 

Mickey looked at Debbie silently asking if her kid brother knew. She shook her head no and he opened his mouth and kept the information minimal.

 

"Got involved with some people, he did some bad shit. They wanted him dead. So he packed all of us up and we fled town. Headed west."

 

"Cool where'd you go?"

 

"Uh well we were in New Mexico for a bit, Arizona, South Dakota was a weird one we left that place the quickest. That's also where our mom came back, we were all happy because she and Mandy were back. Until she packed her shit one night and left while were all asleep. And uh after that we ended up in California and stayed there up until a couple weeks ago." He answered.

 

"What happened a couple weeks ago?" Debbie asked.

 

"My dad and oldest brother were killed." He said simply.

 

"I'm sorry." Debbie said

 

"Nah it's cool my dad was a prick."

 

"Then I'm sorry about your brother."

 

He gave her a small smile "Thanks kid."

They kept walking until Debbie realized this was the same way to their house.

 

"You live around here?" She asked Mickey

 

"Yeah a couple blocks down why?"

 

"Huh that's funny our house is right there." She pointed to their house, the living room lit up, until it was abruptly shut out and they heard Lip yell something. Her and Carl took off to the house as everyone was leaving.

 

"What happened?" She asked a bit out of breath

 

"The fucking he she broke the lamp in the living room" Frank answered.

 

"You pushed me Frank be thankful Moni told me not to hurt you." The woman said

 

"Who the fuck is that?" Monica spat staring at the person behind them.

\---

Ian turned around after hearing Monica and saw Mickey behind Debbie and Carl.

"Mickey... What are you doing here?" He asked him

 

"Little red and boy wonder came to my job. Wanted to avoid coming here so they offered to walk me home." he spoke silently but Ian heard him and smiled. He unlocked his phone and sent a text to Alex.

 

**Ian** : Can you come to mine? Can't deal with this shit.

He got a response a minute later.

**Alex** : Already on my way

 

"Thanks for letting us walk with you Mickey." Debbie said nicely.

 

"Yeah thanks man." Carl gave him a fist bump.

Ian turned to look at Monica who was staring daggers into Mickey.

 

"What the fuck are you looking at?" Mickey spat at Monica.

 

"You guys really shouldn't be around him. You don't know him." Monica said.

 

"Why the fuck not? We know him a hell of a lot better than you." Ian argued.

 

"No sweetheart you don't. You really don't know him." She grabbed Ian's arms and pleaded with him. He yanked his arms out of her grip and moved so he was in her face.

 

"Yes I fucking do." He said with so much venom Monica flinched.

 

He felt a light tug on his shoulder and quickly turned coming face to face with Alex. She enveloped him in a hug allowing him to break down. Alex was looking directly at Monica.

 

"Everyone go back inside" she yelled eye contact remaining on the blonde woman.

 

When Monica turned to go in Alex spoke to her "Not you blondie. Stay. You too Debs." She let go of Ian and put her hands softly on his cheeks wiping away his tears with her thumbs, and kissed his forehead. She then put her hands down and walked around him heading straight for Monica. Debbie and Ian stood behind her. And Mickey behind them.

 

When she was directly in front of Monica she stopped. Looking at her with her head tilted. She huffed out a laugh and turned around to look at Debbie and Ian.

 

"This is the parent you get it from?" She asked and saw Ian nod his head. She turned her head to look at Monica and spoke again.

 

"This is your magic parent.." She turned her head back around and started walking towards Ian and Debbie giving them quick hugs.

 

"I'm going to leave you guys to talk okay?" The both of them still in shock managed to nod their heads.

 

She hooked her arm with Mickey's. Turned them around and spoke again.

 

"Call me later okay?"

 

"Okay" Ian said

 

"Yeah" Was all Debbie managed to say

 

Alex nodded her head and lead Mickey away from them.

\---

"So wolf boy. I'm thinking burgers, how about you?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Shit what's up Ian?" Fiona asked worry written all over her face. 
> 
> "Monica.... She's like us, like me and Debs." He whispered. 
> 
> "Oh shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't sleep so here's another chapter!!

He knew he had to have one parent who had magic, and since Alex said that Frank was human it had to be Monica. Still shocked the shit out of him though. Thinking it and having it be confirmed are two different things.

 

Monica is staring at her redheaded children with a new light in her eyes.  "You...you two?" She said her voice barely a whisper

 

Something in her voice made Debbie snap out of her trance and spoke.  "We really shouldn't be having this conversation outside."

 

"Yeah Debs is right." He said

 

"Well where do you want to go?" Monica asked.  He looked at Debbie staring into her eyes and entering her mind. So they could communicate without Monica hearing.

 

'What do you think Debs? Should we show her?'

 

' _ I don't know Ian do you think we can trust her enough to to show her? _ '

 

'Can we trust her? No. But we have nowhere else to go without anyone listening.'

 

' _ If we did that though we'd have to tell Lip or Fiona. _ '

 

'Yeah. I know Debs.'

 

' _ Let’s just bring her and use a memory spell on her afterwards so she doesn't remember. _ '

 

"I've been at this a lot longer than the two of you. I can hear you." Monica spoke aloud.  They snapped their heads in her direction.

 

"How?" Debbie asked

 

"Practice. Experience. 35 years worth."

 

“Yeah I forgot to mention that..”

 

"Let's just take her I don't want her anywhere near my mind." Ian grumbled.

 

"Take me where?" Monica asked

 

"The basement." Debbie responded walking inside Ian following her.

\---

_ After Ian found out that he had magic and met Alex he created a secret space so he could practice his magic without raising any question from his family. Learning from one of the spellbooks Alex let him borrow he cast a spell and created a secret room in the basement on the other side of the bookcase. He used his favorite storybook as the key to enter, Peter Pan. _

 

_ The secret room had bookcases filled with copies of the spellbooks Alex gave him, a couch, a desk, a chair, ingredients for potions, and a few cauldrons. _

_ When he learned that Debbie also had magic, he wasn't prepared. It wasn't until he met Alex that she helped him. She came over everyday after school and taught him how to do spells. She helped Ian teach Debbie how to do magic. Which earned Debbie’s trust in her. _

 

_ Everyday since then, when they got home from school they go to the secret room and do their homework before they started working on spells. _

 

_ One summer afternoon brought them to name their safe place. The conversation was brought randomly by none other than Alex. _

 

_ "We should name this place!" She said. _

 

_ "What?" Ian said _

 

_ "We should name this place!" She repeated herself _

 

_ "Yeah no I heard you the first time. Why?" _

 

_ "I don't know, I was thinking about batman and I thought that this is kinda like the bat cave but for witches! So we should name it!" She exclaimed _

 

_ "What would we name it?" He asked _

 

_ "Hmm..." She was deep in thought. After about a minute her face lit up, and he knew whatever name she came up with he had to agree. _

 

_ "We should name it Bender!" _

 

_ He was laughing, of course Alex would come up with that. She's been obsessed with Futurama since she first watched it. "Sure Alex. Why not." _

\---

They walked inside, through the living room and into the kitchen. Debbie opened the basement door heading down. Ian gestured for Monica to follow her and closed the door behind them. He went up the stairs in search for his older siblings. He found them both in Lips room sitting on his bed backs against the wall.

 

"Shit what's up Ian?" Fiona asked worry written all over her face.

 

"Monica.... She's like us, like me and Debs." He whispered.

 

"Oh shit." Lip said looking behind Ian directly at Carl.

 

"What are you guys talking about? Who's like you and Debbie?" Carl asked.

 

"You can tell him. I gotta head to the basement we're gonna talk to her in the bender room."

 

"What's a bender room?" Carl asked.

 

"You sure it's a good idea taking her down there, Ian?" Fiona asked ignoring Carl's question.

 

"No. I don't. But it's the only place we're getting answers." Ian said. He turned around and gave Carl a hug and whispered in his ear. "What they're about to tell you, is all true. I'll prove it when I'm done downstairs."

He let go of Carl and went to the stairs going down all the way to the basement. He saw Debbie and Monica waiting by the bookcase. He walked up to them reaching his hand out for the storybook Monica used to read him to bed when he was younger and tilted it forward, opening the door to the bender room.

\---

"Burgers? Seriously that's what we're doing right now. Going to eat? What was that back there?" Mickey asked

 

"Listen they haven't seen their mother in years. She comes back for who the fuck knows what, and they find out that their mother is a witch. They're bound to be shocked, they knew that Frank didn't have magic. So that only left Monica, and she was gone, she wasn't there so it was easier to accept. But now she's here she was standing right in front of them, it's real now. They don't need me to get answers, they can do that on their own. And they'll seek their siblings for comfort. And when they're ready they'll talk to us. And I do mean us. Whether you like it or not, you're a part of this now."

 

"Alright" he exhaled.

 

"So what's this you said about burgers?"

 

Alex laughed. "Let's go to this diner I know. The food is good but uniforms are weird I mean the fuck does a squirrel have to do with waffles?"

 

"I know exactly what diner you're talking about my sister works there." He said while laughing

 

"You're sister. Mandy right?"

 

"Yeah why you asking?" A hint of a smile on his face.

 

"Oh no reason.." She smirked.

 

They kept walking in the direction of the diner. After getting there they get a booth in Mandy's section.

 

"What are you doing here?" Mandy said walking up to the booth.

 

"I am making polite conversation and in no way fucking it all up. I think that deserves free fries." He responded.

 

Mandy looked from Mickey to Alex. Confusion written on her face.

 

"You guys aren't like...on a date..right?" They both laughed.

 

"No, no we're not. Some shit went down in casa de Gallagher and we were caught in the crossfire. We made it out alive and in the mood for burgers." Alex said

 

"Besides wolf boy is good looking and all, but with his looks I prefer someone a little more.... Feminine." She winked at Mandy.

 

Mickey groaned. "You did not just hit on my sister in front of me."

 

"I don't know, did I?" She blinked. Looking a little too innocent.

 

"Yes you fucking did. Keep your legs closed and vagina shut and let's get some fucking burgers."

 

"Feisty. I like it! Two burgers and cokes please." She said excitedly to Mandy. Handing her the menus.

 

"So you're gay?" He asked her.

 

"Yes and no."

 

"You just hit on my sister man how are you not gay?"

 

"You asked me one question. I gave you two answers." She said as if that answered his question.

 

"I like girls yes, but I like boys too. Nothing wrong with that, I like who I like. Whoever can get my attention aside from their looks."

 

"That's cool I guess." He looked out the window staring at the people walking down the street.

 

"What about you?"  He froze. What should he tell her? Should he tell her? He chanced a look in her direction. She has a smug smile on her face.

 

She knows.

 

"Me and you both know the answer to that question." He said instead of answering.

 

"Okay you're not ready to say it. That's cool. Just uh, don't fuck with him." She said looking directly into his eyes.

 

He was going to act oblivious but this girl could read anyone like a book. So he didn't bother saying anything and just nodded his head.

 

"Alright two cokes and burgers, I managed to score those free fries." She looked at Mickey when she spoke and then she looked at Alex. She winked at her before she turned and walked away to another table.

 

"Your sister totally just winked at me."

 

He groaned. "Let's not talk about this while we're about to eat."

 

"I winked at her, she winked at me. I’m telling you this is how the beginning of beautiful things start."

 

"Shut the fuck up and eat your fucking food." He huffed out.

\---

They stayed by the door of the bender room as Monica walked in. Debbie and Ian looked at each other before walking in after her, closing the door behind them. They pulled out the chair by the desk and moved it towards the couch. Gesturing for Monica to sit on it. She took a quick look around the room before she sat down. Ian and Debbie sitting on the couch across from her.

 

"So you guys have magic huh?" Monica asked.

 

"Yeah." Debbie said not looking at their mother.

 

"So when did you get it?" She asked.

 

"The same age everyone else fucking does, eleven." Ian snapped.

 

"You guys didn't have it when I left."

 

"Yeah that's because you left before I turned eleven." Ian said

 

"You weren't showing any signs and I didn't want to be disappointed that another kid didn't have any magic." She tried to reason.

 

"That's why you left? You left because you didn't want to have human children? Seriously?" Debbie asked exasperated

 

"Honey if I knew you two had magic I would've brought you with me."

 

"And we wouldn't have went! We wouldn't have left behind our family like you did. You had Liam, stayed for a couple months, and you left. How could you possibly do that? Leave behind your own daughter to take care of the family that you started!?" Ian's voice increasing after each word.

 

"I knew she could do it." Monica whispered.

 

He chuckled darkly. "Yeah you're right, and she did a hell of a lot better than you ever did. Which is why you're not touching Liam."

 

They were silent for awhile when Debbie spoke up.

 

"Why is she taking Liam?" She asked Ian.

 

"Roberta and I want to start a family." Monica answered.

 

"You and that woman are...together?" She asked her mother.

 

Monica nodded her head. Debbie looked at Ian. He looked back at her with his eyebrows raised, and lips curled into each other nodding his head.

 

"You really weren't kidding when you said they knew huh?" Monica asked Ian, hurt evident in her voice.

 

"It’s not like you were around to find out when everyone else did."

 

"And how exactly did everyone find out?" She asked her son.

 

"Two years ago. I was uh having sex with this guy named Roger Spikey on my bed when everyone came home early, they kinda heard us and went upstairs to the  room and found me pounding into him."

 

"Oh god that must have been embarrassing."

 

"Not really. It's not like get caught having sex around here isn't a regular occurrence, the apple doesn't exactly fall far from the tree." He grumbled the last sentence.

 

Debbie slap her brother upside the head.

 

"We've all had our suspicions. He has a female best friend and they didn't try anything with each other. That clued me in on it a bit. But the time he was checking out a guy at the community pool confirmed it for me. But uh walking in on it definitely confirmed it for everyone else." Debbie said.

 

After several minutes of silence Debbie decided to leave. As soon as the door closed behind her Ian spoke.

 

"Why'd you leave?" Ian asked again.

 

"I told you-"

 

"No you gave me a bullshit excuse of an answer. You're lying and I wanna know why." Ian said.

 

"Now is not the time or place for this conversation." She said grimly

 

"Not the time or place? After 5 years of not seeing you because you left, it’s not the time? After bringing you here, where we don't even allow outsiders and no one can hear us talk, this isn't the place?"

 

"Don't."

 

"What are you hiding Monica because you're hiding something I know you are."

 

"That is none of your concern." She snapped at her son and walked away. Leaving Ian alone in the bender room.

\---

"What are Ian and Debbie?" Carl asked

 

"They're witches Carl." Fiona answered

 

"Do you remember a couple years ago when the block would lose power?" Lip asked his younger brother. Carl nodded his head. "That was Debbie, whenever she go really mad something in her snapped and shut off the power."

 

"Here come on sit with us we'll wait for them to come up." Fiona said patting the spot on Lips bed between them. They waited 20 minutes before they heard someone walking up the stairs. Debbie came into the room and collapsed on the bed in front of them. Carl kicked her lightly against the thigh.

 

"Is it true?" He asked

 

"Is what true Carl?"

 

"You really a witch?"

 

She got up from the bed to look at him  "Yeah.."

 

"Can you do something?" He asked her

 

She smiled and snapped her fingers. Looking down at her brother’s lap, he followed her gaze and noticed there were nunchucks there.

 

"No way! Can I keep them?" He asked excitedly

 

"No Debs take those away."

 

"Aw let him have them. He just learned a big family secret he deserves something for being kept out of the loop." She pouted.

 

"Fuck okay fine. But do not use those on people."

 

"But what if they're attacking me? Can I use 'em then?" Carl asked

 

"Sure kiddo" Fiona said letting her hand play with his hair.  They heard a door slam and headed downstairs. They saw Monica walk to her girlfriend and give her a hug. Then Ian came up through the basement door. Fiona walked to Monica and spoke.

 

"You're not taking Liam. You're not welcome here. You're not wanted here. So just leave."

 

"We will fight for Liam. We'll go to court prove Frank's not the father. We're not giving up."

 

"But you are leaving. Now get out."

 

The two women grabbed their stuff and left. Fiona walked into the kitchen to grab a beer when she noticed the pie was still on the table.

 

"Anyone up for pie?" She asked.

 

Everyone started to sit at the kitchen table. Fiona cutting slices of pie for everyone and Lip and Ian passing out drinks.

 

What a hell of a day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple weeks have went by and everyday Monica asks Ian about Mickey. And she disappears off somewhere all day everyday. He's starting to suspect that she knows the truth about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent the whole day yesterday and today rewriting this. But here it is I'm working on chapter 8 now. 
> 
> So like all mistakes are still mine.

A couple weeks have went by and everyday Monica asks Ian about Mickey. And she disappears off somewhere all day everyday. He's starting to suspect that she knows the truth about him. What he really is. One day at work he brought up the topic to Alex.

"Hey Alex?" He asked

"What?" She responded while stacking books on the shelves.

"I think Monica might know about Mickey." He said quickly.

"I'm sorry what did you just say speedy Gonzalez?"

"I think Monica might know about Mickey." He said slower

"Why..why why would you think that?" She stammered

"Ever since he was at the house a couple weeks ago she's been asking me about him a lot."

"That could mean anything right? Like maybe she's worried about yours and Debbie's well being."

"The likelihood of Monica actually caring about our well being considering she hasn't been in our life for the past 5 years is stunningly low."

"Crap. Shit. Fuck. Okay. We should probably tell Mickey to lay low then." She said

"Yeah that's a good idea." Pulling out her phone she responded "Yeah I'll text him."

**Alex** : Wolf boy lay low. Wicked witch of the west aka mother Gallagher may be onto you.

"Wait you have Mickey's number?" Ian asked

"Uh yeah?"

"Wait when? How?" He asked

"Ummmm a couple weeks ago after we left your house that night of the "nuclear situation" we went out to eat at a diner his sister works at."

 

"Wait I'm so confused. How did you get Mickey’s number and I didn't?"  She shrugged "I asked."

"So you're saying all I have to do is ask for his number. Yeah right as if it's that simple." He huffed out

"Oh it really is. In fact, I believe my exact words were 'Ay wolf boy give me your number' and he gave it to me. It's a whole new type of magic. It's called the magic of manning the fuck up you should try it out Gallagher." She smirked.

"Fuck off" He said while giving her the finger

"Hey Ian do you mind helping me out in the backroom?" Kash asked

"Yeah give me a minute." Ian responded

  
Alex's phone buzzed in her pocket, she took it out and cursed under her breath as she read the text message. "Oh shit."

 

Ian turned his head to look at Alex. "What's wrong?" He asked. Instead of answering she showed him the text message.

 

**Wolf Boy** : I know. The crazy bitch just threatened me.

 

"She did what!?" Ian yelled

 

"Calm down he should be at work I'll call him." She walks over to the bookstores telephone and dials the number to Erick's Escapades with Ian following behind her. The phone was picked up on the sixth ring.

 

"Erick's Escapades my name is Mickey how can I help you?"

 

"Heyy it's Alex I need you to tell me everything that happened and don't leave out a single detail just give me a second." She covers the end of the telephone and starts speaking to Ian.

 

"You need to deal with Mr. Boss man, I'll talk to wolfie and see what's up." She whispered

 

"But-" He began but he was cut off by Alex

 

"Now Ian." She said in a stern voice.

He was about to argue before he sighed and nodded turning towards the backroom to talk to Kash.

 

"Alright wolfie, speak." Alex said into the phone.

\---

It's a normal Saturday morning which had Mickey walking to work at 8am. He's been looking around everywhere he goes now because he knows someone is following him the past couple weeks, he doesn't know who it is yet so he hasn't said anything to anyone about it. The only thing he knows about his stalker is their scent. That is until about 2 in the afternoon when Ian's mom walks into his job.

 

The bell above the door rings to let him know a customer has just walked in. Only the customers scent is the same as the one who's has been trailing him. His head snaps up and he is met face to face by Ian's mom. What was her name again? Oh fuck if he knows.

 

"Ah I guess you've figured out who I am by now." She says while dragging her fingers over a bunch of records.

 

"What do you want from me?" He asked.

 

"I want you to stay away from my family." She said bluntly.

 

"Well that really isn't your decision now is it?"

 

"And why not? They're my kids. I know what's best for them even if they don't. And you kid are sure as hell not it."

 

"If I remember correctly you left them. Anything you say from this point on is pretty much irrelevant and unwanted."

 

"Stay away from my kids or I swear I will kill you wolf." She said angrily

 

"Is that a threat or a promise?" He said while genuinely smiling. This was hilarious.

 

"You wouldn't be the first kid. Watch yourself." She said as she turned and walked out of the store.

 

"Fucking psycho." He muttered under his breath. Just then he heard his phone ding in his pocket. He walks to the front desk to sit and wait by the register and rings out a couple customers before he goes to take out his phone and reads the message.

 

**Wicked Bitch** : Wolf boy lay low. Wicked witch of the west aka mother Gallagher may be onto you.

 

He scoffs. Impeccable timing this one. He shoots off a response and waits for his phone to ring again. Instead he hears the store phone ring he wait a couple seconds before he picks up and starts talking.

 

"Erick's Escapades my name is Mickey how can I help you?"

 

The other side is quiet for a moment before someone speaks.

 

"Yeah hey it's Alex I need you to tell me everything that happened and don't leave out a single detail just give me a second."

 

He vaguely hears her talking to someone else. Something about their boss. Whatever he doesn't have time for this.

 

"Alright wolfie, speak" Alex says

 

"Oh fuck you asshole, listen now is not a good time I'll meet you at the bookstore after I get out and we'll go to the diner. That sound fair?"

 

"Yeah I guess okay when do you get off?" She asked him

 

"I'll be there in about a half an hour." He answered

 

"Alright I'll see you here."

\---

He walks into the backroom to see Kash sitting on the counter.

 

"Kash I'm really not feeling it today." Ian said.

 

"Are you feeling alright?" Kash asked getting off of the counter

 

"No honestly not really" Kash enveloped him in a hug

 

"Do you want to talk about it?" He kissed his cheek

 

So he did he told him, he told him about how his mother left him and his family before he turned eleven a couple months after she gave birth to his youngest brother Liam and how she hasn't even visited them since then, how she showed up out of nowhere a couple weeks ago because his dad needed her to sign papers so he could get some settlement money but how he thinks that she's lying about the real reason that she's back. He talked until he couldn’t talk anymore and when he was done Kash kissed him.

They continued kissing. Ian's fingers digging into Kash's hips under his shirt and Kash's hands running through Ian's hair. Ian pushed him back into the closest wall and pulled off his own shirt breaking the kiss for a moment before pulling right back in when his shirt was off. Kash moved his left hand from Ian's hair to caress his chest moving down to unzip his jeans. He broke of the kiss to take his shirt off, Ian began to unbutton Kash's jeans and stuck his hand down his pants he began to stroke Kash slowly. He was panting and moaning within seconds.

 

"Ian.." Kash whispered

 

A loud banging on the door broke them apart. "IAN!" It was Alex.

 

He pulled up his zipper and put back on his shirt. Heading to open the door. Hair disheveled and lips red from the kissing.

 

"What's up?" He asked closing the door behind him

 

"Listen I'm heading out early." She said

 

"What? Why?" He asked

 

Someone cleared their throat from behind Alex. He turned his head to look behind her and he was actually surprised to see Mickey standing there giving him a small awkward wave.

 

"Mickey..Hey." Ian said breathlessly

 

"Yeah hey listen we're heading out. You can go back to fucking what's his face." Mickey said while grabbing Alex's arm and heading toward the exit.

 

"Mickey wait!" Ian screamed. He ran out the store in attempt to follow them, but couldn't find them. It was as if they disappeared. Wouldn't be surprising knowing Alex.

 

"FUCK" He screamed.

 

He walked back into the store.

"Hey Ian you okay?" Kash said walking out of the backroom.

 

"Fantastic." He said sarcastically. He turned around to lock the door. And flipped the sign to closed.

 

"Where the hell were we?"

\---

"Chill the fuck out man." Alex said

 

"Who is he? That's the guy he's fucking?" Mickey asked.

 

"I don't think I should be the one to tell you about this."

 

"Well I'm asking you, and I know he's been fucking someone. I'm a fucking wolf, I can smell it." He said

 

"Fuck alright I'll tell you this. He fucks him out of convenience."

 

"Convenience? How fucking old is this guy?"

 

"He's uh he's well. He's our boss."

 

"Your boss? Isn't he fucking married? With kids?" Mickey asked

 

"Yeah that'll be the one." She said

 

"He's fucking towel head and you don't have a problem with this?"

 

"Of course I do, but I don't voice them. You wanna know why?"

 

"Not fucking really but I have a feeling you're going to tell me anyway." He grumbled

 

"Damn right. Listen I don't get involved in anything romantic in Ian's life. The first and last time I did, it didn't end up well. I don't know if you remember Roger Spikey? Well they kinda got together and I didn't approve of it. And I told him about it and when I got involved the guy moved away. Ian didn't speak to me for 3 weeks. I figured I'd rather have any piece of my best friend than nothing so I vowed never to get involved again."

 

"That's kinda pathetic." Mickey said

 

"Well when you grow up constantly moving around and you never have any friends so when you finally make one you'd do anything to keep them."

 

"I didn't know you moved around a lot." He said

 

"The last place I lived before here was in Harlem, New York. At the time it was the longest place we stayed. I had a friend there, my best friend and her name was Megan, we used to walk home together everyday after school, and hang out all the time. One day when we were walking home we ran into a gas station to get some snacks unfortunately some guys came in and tried to rob the place. Had guns on 'em and uh Megan she made the mistake of moving and she dropped something and one of the guys blindly shot in her direction. He ended up shooting her in the heart. I watched her bleed out in my arms. They never caught the guys, they were wearing masks and the owner didn't have any cameras in the store. Pretty heavy shit for a 11 year old, huh? So I thought since I already lost one friend, I really couldn't stand to lose another. I had to fix it and if not putting my two cents in who he decides to fuck, then I'd do it."

 

"What if he got involved with someone dangerous? What would you do then?" Mickey asked

 

"I'm not completely stupid. I do background checks on everyone he's told me about, and I meet them, place a few spells to make sure they're harmless and if they are I let them go at it, and if not I make sure they both forget about each other."

 

"Should you have done that to me?" Mickey asked

 

"Without a doubt." She said while opening the door to the diner.

 

"You know you could always just ask people, right?" Mickey said following behind her

 

"Yes, but you know people could always lie." She said, sitting down at the same booth they always sit at when eating at the diner.

 

"Yeah I guess."

 

"Do you like him?" She asked

 

"Getting right down to the chase why don't you" he said

 

"Listen I do not trust easy, there's a handful of people I do trust though and you Mickey, you are one of those who I trust and I really need you to give me an honest answer here." Alex pleaded

 

"Yeah, yeah I really do."

 

"Then what stopping you?"

 

"He can do better." He said matter of factly

 

"Have you ever thought that maybe just maybe that 'better' is you?"

 

"Why would it be?"

 

"Because you think like that. Because you think he could do better and the rest, they just care enough to get his dick shoved up their asses." They laughed

 

"Does towel head treat him right at least?" He asked

 

"Enough. Like I said it's really out of convenience, at the time there was no one else, now though I'm not so sure." They ordered their usual burgers and sodas.

 

As the waitress walked away Mickey picked up their conversation "What do you mean?"

"I mean he's been going to the backroom to fuck him less and less since you've been around." She smirked

 

"Really?" He asked hopefully.

 

"Trust me, I know" she smiled.

 

"You know what I just realized? Mickey said

 

"What?" Alex asked

 

"A couple minutes ago. That was the first time you called me Mickey instead of wolf boy."

 

They both laughed "Frame it, it’s never gonna happen again."

 

"Yeah alright"

 

"Alright wolfie enough of the heart to heart, start talking, what the fuck did Satan.." She shakes her head. "I mean Monica, say to you?"

 

"Alright she said..." He began to tell her his encounter to mother Gallagher

\---

Everyone was gathered around the Gallagher dinner table. Including Alex and Mickey. Monica didn't like the fact he was there, but that's exactly why Ian invited him, and he hoped he could get to talk to Mickey afterwards. As everyone was eating there was a knock on the front door. Fiona got up to open the door.

 

"Hey Tony, what's up?" She asked him

 

"Hey Fiona, is your mom home?" Tony asked

 

"Yeah she's in the kitchen why?" As she asked, two other police officers passed by her and headed towards the kitchen. When they got there they put Monica in handcuffs.

  
"Monica Gallagher you are under arrest for the murders of Terrance and Colin Milkovich."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey started running and fast. Ian sprinted after him in hopes of catching up. Only Mickey turned into his wolf form.
> 
> He was huge, granted he's never seen a werewolf before, but his wolf was almost as tall as Ian was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is nearly entirely just Ian and Mickey. A tiny little portion is Alex and some of the gallaghers. And it's a tad bit gruesome towards like the middle-ish?
> 
> Anyway mistake are still my own! And enjoy.

Everyone was quiet as the police officers read Monica her rights. And brought her out of the house and into the police car.

 

Only then did they realize who Monica apparently had killed.. Milkovich.. Mickey. Oh my god Mickey. Ian turned to look at Mickey, he had tears threatening to fall from his eyes. He could tell that Mickey was trying to hold it in.

 

"Mickey.." Ian said.

 

Mickey abruptly got up from his seat and left through the back door slamming it on his way out. Ian got up and followed Mickey.

 

"Mickey wait!" Mickey started running and fast. Ian sprinted after him in hopes of catching up. Only Mickey turned into his wolf form.

 

He saw Mickey get on all fours still running. Only his hands and feet started shifting to large paws, claws digging into the floor beneath them and dark black fur. The fur started to spread across his entire body and his back started to expand then a tail was starting to grow from the tailbone on his human body, and you could see the bones of the wolf shifting in, the tail was fully grown and long complete with more black fur, then the fur started to grow on his back heading towards his neck and to Mickeys head, he turned around to look at Ian you could see his human face transform, his teeth grew sharper his nose turned to a large snout and his ears changed from human to wolf and he kept his eyes closed. He was huge, granted he's never seen a werewolf before, but his wolf was almost as tall as Ian was. They both stopped running. Both Ian and Mickey were panting heavily, but Mickey turned around quickly and tried to start walking again.

 

"Mickey wait! Talk to me please! Just talk to me!" Ian cried out

 

The wolf turned around to look at Ian. Ian was staring in awe at Mickey's wolf form, he was about to smile but he didn't want to scare off Mickey so he held on to it, and then something incredible happened. He opened his eyes. God they were angelic. He still had Mickey's own bright blue beautiful eyes, only larger and more vibrant. It was like staring at God himself. He could find a religion in those eyes. But then he noticed the emotion in those beautiful blue eyes: Sadness.

 

"I'm sorry Mick I didn't.. I didn't know. I'm so sorry. I didn't know." He kept repeating himself over and over and over again.

 

"Please just, just don't shut me out." Ian pleaded tears falling down his face.

He started walking slowly towards Mickey not sure if he would welcome him. And soon enough he was standing in front of him. He could feel the heavy breathe of the wolf on his face. Ian lifted his hand slowly, looking into Mickey's eyes to seek approval. The wolf moved his face into Ian's hand making him laugh wetly while petting him.

 

"You really are beautiful huh Mick" Ian said. The awe and wonderment evident in his voice.

 

Mickey laid on the ground on all fours. He looked at Ian and then turned his head to look behind him.

 

"You want me to get on your back?" Ian asked. His answer was a low growl from him.

 

So he moved towards him getting on one side and swinging his leg over Mickey's body. Once he's fully seated Mickey gets up on all fours. He lets out a loud howl his only warning before taking off.

\---

"Fuck!" Alex yelled while kicking her chair.

 

"What the fuck just happened?" Lip asked.

 

"What just happened is your mother was arrested for killing Mickey's dad and older brother." Alex said covering her face in her hands. Moving down to sit on the floor.

 

"Why would Monica do that?" Fiona asked.

 

"It's a long story. And unfortunately Mickey's gonna have to tell Ian and eventually they're gonna have to tell all of you.” Alex said a tear escaping her eye.

"Fuck I hope they're gonna be okay after this."

 

"Why wouldn't they be?" Debbie asked moving to sit on the floor next to Alex.

 

"Just wait and see kiddo." Alex wrapped her arm around Debbie's shoulder.

 

"We just have to wait and see." She whispered.

 

\---

"Shit Mickey warn me next time." Ian yelled while trying to wrap his arms around Mickey's neck.

 

Ian noticed that they were heading towards the woods. Just great, he held on to Mickey tighter forcing himself to keep his eyes open. Mickey kept running for what seemed like forever. Until he saw buildings ahead, but as they got closer he realized that these buildings were run down and abandoned. Mickey stopped in front of the center building and plopped down onto the ground. Ian climbed off of Mickey and started to look around.

 

Mickey got up and walked into the building which was easy because there were no doors. Ian followed him inside. He saw Mickey climbing up the stairs so he followed again until they reached the rooftop. Mickey got there first since he was taking long strides up the stairs, he had an unfair advantage.

 

He heard a very loud howl as he got to the top. Followed by nine more loud long howls. Each was the perfect copy of the last.

When he got to the to the top which yet again there was no door to, he saw Mickey transform back into his human form fully clothed. He tried to hide his disappointment. Then he remembered that there was more important things to discuss than seeing his crush naked.

 

"When we were younger the local wolves used to gather here every full moon to discuss the protection of this city." Mickey said eyes not moving from staring at the moon.

 

"Until the hunters started to kill each of them one by one. No one knew who was killing them or who the hunters were. Or how they'd find out what we are, it's not exactly easy to huff out a human from someone who isn't. Not everyone has Alex's abilities. So we thought it was the vampires. They were the only other kind who could smell us."

 

"What happened?" Ian asked

 

"As the leaders of the pack were killed off my father stepped up and became the leader of our pack. He declared war on the vampires for their betrayal of the treaty between the vampires and werewolves in Chicago set long ago by the first of each kind that stepped foot on this land." Mickey huffed out "He used to be a good man, a good person. But war changes a you. For war you need an army, and weapons, and most importantly-soldiers."

 

"Where are you going with this Mick?" Ian whispered

 

"I was a soldier in my father’s army." Mickey turned around and stared directly into Ian's deep green eyes.

 

"What? Wait huh?" He was confused.

 

"My father raised us all to fight, to kill, to lead. And we did. We've all fought, we've all killed. And we lead an army of men in different areas of Chicago. Mandy and I were pretty young, but we were dad's favorite we were kids and when you grow up without learning what's right and wrong, you end up just doing what you think would make your parents proud." Mickey shrugged

 

"Mickey.. Are you saying.. Are you saying you've killed people?" Ian asked

 

"Yeah I did."

 

"What.. What does that have to do with Monica?"

 

"I think I know why she killed my brother and father." Mickey said tears threatened to fall

 

"Why?" Ian asked curiously

 

"You..you probably don't know or remember this, but you had an older sister. Her name was..Sammi? I think. She was kind of having an affair with my dad, and he found out that she was pregnant-with his baby."

 

Ian couldn't keep his eyes off of Mickey. He had an idea where this was going but he needed Mickey to confirm his suspicions.

Mickey looked anywhere but at Ian

 

"What he did was utterly monstrous. I knew then I couldn't be like my father, he wasn't anything anyone should aspire to be. Mandy figured out long before that day, she knew what we did was bad and she didn't want to do it anymore. So my mom got her out. And they left for a long time after the incident."

 

"What was the incident Mickey? What happened to Sammi?" Ian asked

 

"When she came back to tell my father that she was pregnant and the baby was his he decided that she was going to be a ploy in his crusade. He gathered around his soldiers from all over Chicago and held a meeting here by the abandoned buildings. Right out there." He pointed to the open field just beyond the building. "He had her tied up pretty tightly to a pole. He had some witch wrapped around his finger so he had her bewitch the pole and her restraints so that she couldn't use her magic to escape The poor witch didn't even know, he just went to her house and asked her to do it, and he paid her and left. He managed to convince the entire camp that she was one of the werewolf hunters."

 

"Oh god" Ian was fully crying now.

 

"He took out his claws and slit her throat."

 

"Stop stop stop." Ian said covering his ears. It was no use he could still hear Mickey talking.

 

"He got others to join in. A little girl snapped her neck and her older brother used all of his strength to removed her head from her body. Threw it on the floor next to her body." There were tears falling from Mickey's eyes.

 

"No no no Mickey please stop." Ian pleaded

"My dad took out a gun and shot her stomach multiple times. My uncle Ronnie crushed her head flat. There was blood everywhere, it was horrific. Everyone was clapping and screaming obscenities at her dead corpse. One old guy pulled down his pants and started to pee on her. These two twin wolves ripped apart her legs and arms."

 

"Mickey..." Ian was tired. He was tired of pleading, he was tired of listening, but all he could do was listen as Mickey recalled the memory of the death of his long-lost, long-dead older sister.

 

"That's not even the worst of it." Mickey sniffed and wiped his eyes with his hands. 

 

"No the worst is when they started a fire, I thought they were going to burn her body, get rid of the evidence. No what they did was more animalistic, they cooked her. And then they ate her. They were eating a person. An actual human being. As if it was the last meal they would ever have. My dad searched for the stomach but it wasn't there he figured someone ate it."

"But someone didn't eat it, did they?" Ian asked

 

"No." Mickey shook his head

 

"So then what happened?" Ian asked

 

"An older woman, she was a part of the pack for the longest out of anyone. She grabbed it, and she went to the witch that my dad knew. And found out that the victim was human, and that she was pregnant. The witch did some spell to find out who the dad was and that's when they found out it was my dad, their leader. They shared what they found with everyone in the pack. And they were out for blood. Thankfully mom and Mandy left before that happened. And my dad was a major target for awhile. And we had to leave, so he packed us up and we left. I was eleven."

 

"I thought you moved before then?" Ian asked

 

"Kinda. We lived here in the abandoned buildings. After we 'moved' that was when my dad stepped into power and he didn't think school was as important as getting ready for a war. We were actually still in Chicago for awhile."

 

"So you're telling me this entire time, the entire time that we've known each other and became friends, you've known that I had an older sister and because of your father she was brutally murdered by your entire pack.. Did you.. Were you-"

 

"No. I have a great sense of smell for a werewolf, better than other wolves, and I couldn't even turn yet, it's only gotten better since but I could smell that she was pregnant. I didn't touch her. Me and Mands tried to save her, but we couldn't."

 

"So then why are you telling me now?"

 

"When Alex texted me earlier, I lied. Your mother, she didn't just threaten to kill me, she brought her daughter who because of my family was dead, brutally murdered was actually the word she used, and that she didn't want that to happen to you or debbie. I kinda put two and two together. Up until a few hours ago I only knew her as the pregnant girl my father murdered, and then your mom spoke to me, then she became the pregnant girl my father murdered who just so happens to be Ian's sister."

 

"Oh."

 

"There's something else too." Mickey whispered

 

"What?" Ian asked

 

"The old woman she was a wolf, but she had a warlock husband. They had a child. A daughter. And their daughter presented as a witch. The witch the old woman went to was her own daughter."

 

"How is that important right now Mickey?"

 

"It's important because that old woman and the witch. They're Alex's grandmother and mother."

 

Before Ian could say anything Mickey spoke again. "Listen I don't blame your mother for killing my father, in fact I can understand it entirely. But your mother also killed the only person who kept me sane at that time. She murdered my older brother and for that, she will pay." Mickey stared coldly at Ian, he then turned around and jumped off the building.

 

"MICKEY!" Ian screamed running to the edge of roof to see Mickey turn into his wolf form and land on the ground on all fours. And running back into the woods.

  
"Shit" Ian murmured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this I decided that Sammi was both Frank AND Monica's child. I know that in the show its this Queenie woman, but whatever.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Just... Please, come back to me."
> 
> "Goodbye Ian."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know that I haven't posted anything on this for awhile. I literally had no inspiration to whatsoever since 6x01. But I actually started a fic for another fandom and I saw this and I just thought I can't just not finish this so I did this quick chapter it's like 1:30am and I have to wake up in 5 hours to get ready for class. Anyway this is just a short chapter I think I'm going to make this 11 chapters and then an epilogue? Not sure yet cause I have to work this with my other fic. On top of the fact I got a new job. Okay so as always all mistakes are on me cause I didn't read through this so there's bound to be mistakes. My bad. I like the ending to this chapter though ;) ;) ;)

It's been weeks since he's seen Mickey. Monica's trial date is in three days. Ian can't help but wonder if he'll ever see Mickey again. The coldness in those beautiful blue eyes the last time he saw them was heart breaking. He's been calling Mickey so much he filled up the inbox. His texts don't get returned or read, neither do his emails. Alex tells him that Mickey is alive and that is all that should matter right now. 

It can't be all that matters because Mickey matters to him. Not just the fact that he's alive because anyone can be alive, but is anyone really living? Is Mickey really living? Probably not. He's most likely come up with a plan to hurt Monica. And he couldn't blame him for it. What Monica did was terrible, but what this Terry Milkovich did was even worse. 

He barely eats. He barely sleeps, too busy wondering about Mickey. Debbie is so close to having an intervention. He just wants to talk to Mickey. Ian looks up out the window from his bedroom to the night sky. 

"Please Mickey. Be okay." Ian whispered wishing with all his might.

 

\---

 

"You should talk to him." Alex said to the phone. 

"No you know why I can't talk to him right now." Mickey replied

"Yeah okay I get it but I don't see why you can make a fucking exception for the guy you like who happens to be starving himself because he's so worried about you. Throw on your big boy pants and act like a man you idiot." She angrily hung up the phone and threw it on her bed. 

After about 45 seconds she realized what she did. And ran to her bed to check her phone. 

"Oh thank god. This shit was expensive." 

 

\---

 

Ian was about to fall asleep when he heard his phone vibrating on his night stand. He dove for it and picked up. 

"Mickey?" He asked frantically. 

"Hey red." Mickey sighed. 

"Oh god are you okay?" He asked semi relieved.

"Um no not really." Mickey sniffed. It sounds like he's yet again holding back tears. God he hates the thought of that.

"What's wrong Mick?" Ian asked

"I um I'm gonna do something you're not gonna like, and uh you're uh probably not going to want to talk to me afterwards."  
Jesus what could he do that would make me hate him?

"Mick.. What are you gonna do?" He whispered. 

"I can't tell you. I just wanted to call and tell you that I'm alive I guess. And please eat. And get some sleep red. I can't have you dying too" he whispered the last sentence, it would've gone unnoticed if Ian was holding on to every word he was saying. 

Ian already started crying.

"Will I talk to you again?" He asked crying harder. 

"If you can manage to forgive me I hope so."

"Mickey if you think I won't forgive you then why do it? Is it worth it?" 

"It's worth it. I'm sorry."

 

"Just... Please, come back to me."

"Goodbye Ian."

His name sounds so good coming out of Mickey's mouth. He just wishes he could be here with him.

And the line went dead.

 

\---

 

Mickey hung up the phone because he was about to cry and he didn't want Ian to have to hear that again or deal with him.

Ever since that night in the abandoned buildings he's been staying with his mother. She always said that if any of her children needed help she would come for them they just needed to howl 10 times, exactly the same each time. That was before she returned Mandy to them and has been "dead" ever since. He honestly didn't think it would work, but after about 4 hours running around in the wooded area of Canaryville his mother showed up. Dark brown fur and green glowing eyes, she took one look at him and shifted into her human form and Mickey did the same. Surprisingly she knew which child he was. But then again he's the only one who looks like Mandy and Mandy looks like her, their mom, so it really wasn't all that hard to guess.

They're conducting a plan for Monica that involves the Ministry of Magic. It won't be an easy trial and it certainly won't be quick. They plan to use a witch who can see the memories of other by touch and share those memories with another by touching them too, Alex's mother. She has already agreed thankfully. Alex is going to be at the trial too because she thinks it's "gonna to be fucking awesome! I mean really, who get to see this type of shit? This is totally kickass. If only they recorded it and made a TV show like come on Wolfie!! I would watch the shit out of the Ministry's court cases. Don't give me that face you know you would too!" He laughs recalling the memory. After all this is finished he at least knows that they'll still be friends, but as for Ian and Debbie he doesn't know. 

All witches must be registered to the Ministry of Magic, they are sent to school and then learn jobs at the ministry, but Monica was never around for any of the Gallagher's so she could never register Ian or Debbie. And beside that they never went to school to learn magic. They learned from Monica's old magic books or Alex's books when she was done with them, and Alex was homeschooled in magic. She's been registered as a free lancer at the ministry. There so many jobs there, and taking Monica to this trial would expose the existence of Ian and Debbie's magic and bind them to do the ministry's bidding.

"What's got your panties in a bunch kid?" His mother asked 

"None of your fucking business" 

"Hey don't talk to me like that. I don't have to be helping you."

"Ah yes so now that you're helping me for the first time in what? 10 years I have to act as if I respect you? As if you were there for the past 10 years? Well I won't, and you weren't." 

"Yeah well neither was your fucking piece of shit father. I'm the one who's still alive. So deal with it."

"Yeah well we both know what happened to the father I once had. He was dead and gone by the time you shaped him into leader that you wished him to become, because maybe if you didn't have an affair dad wouldn't have done the same thing and Collin would be alive right now! But I'm not going to kill the bitch. No that's why I'm doing this instead of killing the bitch."

"It took me two fucking days to convince you to do this trial instead of fucking killing her so stop acting like you came up with this idea."

"I'm not as stupid as you think I am mom. I know why you want this trial. But I also know why I want this trial and let me tell you it will end up my way. Because it's either my way or her death." Mickey said then stormed out of the house and shifted to run around the woods. 

 

\---

 

She's at the diner where Mandy works right now waiting for her to get off her shift. They're supposed to talk about Mickey's plans for Monica. She sees Mandy taking her time stamp to clock out and heads outside to wait for her. 

"Hey" Mandy said 

"Hey" Alex smiled at her. "So where do you wanna talk about this? I already told Iggy at the garage."

"Oh uh do you just want to come over? I smell like fucking burgers and there's only so much of the smell I can take."

Laughing Alex started walking towards the direction of casa de Milkovich. She turns around and notices that Mandy hasn't moved. "Well come on hot stuff we don't have all day."

Mandy starts following her and they walk in silence. The silence was abruptly broken when Mandy asked her a question she's never thought she would hear from her. 

"When did you know you liked girls?" She asked. 

She was fought off guard but she still replied. "Probably around the time when I first saw Cheetah Girls and I had a huge crush on the girl who play Dorinda the dancer one. At first I thought I wanted to be here because the girls in my class would say they were one of the girls from the movie.. But then after a bit I realized I didn't want to be her, I wanted to be with her. And it was kind of a mind fuck for little me but I've know since then."

"What kind of advice do you have for girls who think they might be.. You know into other girls too?"

"Probably experiment. Watch lesbian porn see if you get turned on, find someone willing to help you out. And experiment with them. The first girlfriend I had was when I was 13, and she didn't know if she really liked girls so she asked me to experiment with her, she found out that yeah she definitely likes girls after awhile and asked me to be her girlfriend and I said yes, ask Ian though he hated her. She didn't want to come out and I didn't blame her, people here aren't as accepting as the people back in New York. She went away to college last year and she's out and proud. We broke up two years ago but I'm still happy for her. She finally gets to be who she is."

"You're kind of amazing." Mandy said staring at her. 

Alex turned to look at Mandy and smiled at her, a small smile, a private smile.  
"I think you need to reevaluate your definition of amazing. Because in my book it's definition is Mandy Milkovich."

Mandy stepped closer to Alex. Alex didn't dare to move. Mandy stepped even closer. Lips brushing against each other. "Stop me if you don't want this" Mandy whispered against her lips.

"Don't plan on stopping" Alex whispered before she leaned in and connected their lips for a bruising kiss. She brought both of her hands to frame Mandy's face thumbs brushing her cheeks. She licked Mandy's lip asking for entrance. She got it when her mouth opened and she dove her tongue inside. She groaned at the taste of her and Mandy gasped. Mandy moved her right hand down to Alex's ass and her left hand wrapped around Alex's neck. Alex moved her left hand off of Mandy's cheek and wrapped the arm around Mandy's body to pull her closer. Mandy hummed. They continued kissing until they heard a wolf whistle and started to pull away from each other. Alex biting Mandy's bottom lip before letting go.

"That was.."

"Wow" Alex whispered

"Yeah" Mandy said breathlessly. 

They laughed and turned to head to the Milkovich house. Alex hip checking Mandy and Mandy wrapping and arm around Alex's waist. She did the same to Mandy. All she could think of was one word. 

Finally.


End file.
